


Sight

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is when everything comes together for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



This is when everything comes together for her. Diana stands in the center of her apartment, surrounded by photographs but eyes tightly shut, and she sees the boy's face. He's frightened, of course he's frightened.

He's alive. The walls around him are tall and dark, but he can hear noises outside his high window. There's a long, low noise. A ship's horn. He's being held near the docks.

Her eyes open, and she scrabbles for a pen, something to record the sights and sounds and smells. Then she calls the station.

She's going to get to bring this one home. 


End file.
